Who Am I
Who Am I is the 1st episode of the 2nd Season of UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe. Plot The episode begins on Kinet. Many Kinecelerans are dashing back and forth. The camera turns to a house. Inside the house is a bed. A polymorph is in it. Then a Kineceleran dashes to him. We zoom in. The Polymorph is Ulti, and the Kineceleran is from the last episode. Ulti wakes up. UltiVerse: Where am I? Kineceleran: You need to rest. UltiVerse: Where am I? Kineceleran: You're on Kinet. UltiVerse: Kinet? What the hell am I doing here? Kineceleran: After your outburst on Viscosia, I brought you here. UltiVerse: How long have I been here? Kineceleran: About a month or so. UltiVerse: A Month? That's bad. Ulti attempts to get out of the bed. He sits on the edge of the bed. Kineceleran: Easy there, after that Outburst, you don't have much power. UltiVerse: Wait, what outburst? Kineceleran: back on Viscosia. The Fight against the Powerful Lords, Blowing up their ship? You don't remember? UltiVerse: I don't Remember a thing. Kineceleran: Well, then I guess you don't know my name. UltiVerse: No, Sorry! Kineceleran: I'm NegaBoost. UltiVerse thinks for a little but doesn't remember. He gets up and hands NegaBoost his hand. UltiVerse: Nice to meet you, NegaBoost. I'm ... UltiVerse thinks for a second. UltiVerse: Wait? Who am I? NegaBoost: You don't remember who you are? UltiVerse: No. NegaBoost: Well I'm not sure, but by the looks of it, I believe you are Multi, the ancient Polymorph warrior who fought against The Powerful Lords when they have just risen. UltiVerse: My name is... Multi? NegaBoost: MultiVersus! And I believe you were the leader of our Team! UltiVerse: our Team? NegaBoost: Yes, sadly, you are the Only member I have found so far. I believe The Powerful Lords have the rest. UltiVerse: Well then we have to find them, and rescue them! UltiVerse smiles. Meanwhile in Dimension 66 at the Underworld, in Dark Essence's Castle. Dark Essence: We Have lost the polymorph Speedair: You do know he isn't the right one. Night Demon: He might not be, but he still possesses the power. Dark Falcon: True, but we need to find MultiVersus as soon as possible. Night Demon: Well that would be easier if we would still have Ulti. Black Scythe: Amm. I don't want to interrupt, but MultiVersus made the "Ultimate Sacrifice" back when Six died. Dark Essence: Black Scythe is right, he did Die, but we have seen others returning from the dead, haven't we, Khyber? In the shadows of the room, two red eyes begin to glow. they walk out of the shadows and reveal to be Khyber's. Speedair: He's Alive? Khyber: Yes, but my old friend, is not. Dark Essence: Oh, you'll find a new house pet soon enough. Khyber nods. Dark Essence: You can go for now. Khyber nods again and walks away. Dark Falcon: So he's still alive. What about the other "minions" Dark Essence: Malware is no more, as for Vilgax, Black Scythe. Black Scythe: I'll take care of him! Black Scythe then disappears in a dark purple smoke cloud. Speedair: You really think he will do it? Dark Essence: if not...Well, you know. Night Demon: What should the rest of us do? Dark Essence: Keep a low profile. They nood and are about to walk away. Dark Essence: Speediar, Stay! Speedair stops and turns around. The others walk away. Speedair: Yes, Ahmad! Dark Essence: First, I told you not to call me that. second, I have a mission for you. Speedair: I'm listening! Dark Essence: Get Shadow Temups, and go to the past, see what you can find out about Multi's death. Speedair: Will do... Speedair turns around and walks away. right before he is about to disappear into the shadows. Speedair: ..Ahmad! He smiles and walks away. Back at Kinet, NegaBoost and Ulti are on a ship. UltiVerse: So that's your ship, huh? NegaBoost: Yeah! Ulti quickly gets in. NegaBoost looks around with his eyes and then jumps in too. UltiVerse: So, where are we going? NegaBoost: Get off Kinet first, then I'll tell you. UltiVerse: Okay! Ulti presses some buttons and the ship begins to fly up. He soon flies out of the open roof. Ulti presses some other buttons and the ship is about to take off, but then the ship is attacked by Kinecelerans UltiVerse: What the heck? NegaBoost: Yeah, Kinet is under the control of Vilgax. UltiVerse: Who the hell is that? NegaBoost: Tell you later, Now get us out of here. Ulti flys forward, but is soon stopped by a ray that is pulling them back on the ground. NegaBoost: We need to get away from here, Multi UltiVerse: Yeah, I have an idea. Ulti gets out of his seat and gets on the ray, he gets dragged to the tower, where the ray comes from. Ulti shoots ice blasts at the guards and freezes them. then he shoots an energy blast at the control panel. The Control panel sparks and the ray is turned off. The ship is free and it flies away. On the Ship, NegaBoost looks back at Ulti. NegaBoost: Multi! Ulti then teleports on the ship. UltiVerse: Yes? Everything okay? NegaBoost: No! Multi saved himself and let me get off this planet, that... Wait a minute, Multi! Negaboost hugs Ulti. NegaBoost: How is this possible? UltiVesre: I can teleport. Then a black ship flys in the atmosphere and is charging towards Ulti and Boost. NegaBoost: Multi, Look at the road! Ulti quickly turns the wheel and they pass the ship. In slow motion, we can see that Ulti looks inside that ship and the driver of it is Black Scythe, who looks back at Ulti. Back in normal speed, Ulti and Boost fly out of the atmosphere. They stop. UltiVerse: Who was that? NegaBoost: Black Scythe, one of the Powerful Lords. UltiVerse: That can't be good. So, where are we going? NegaBoost: Dimension 42. Ulti pulls a lever and switches to hyperdrive. then a portal opens and the ship zooms in it. THE END. Characters *UltiVerse *NegaBoost (First Appearance) Villains *Dark Essence *Speedair *Night Demon *Dark Falcon *Black Scythe *Khyber Trivia *This episode aired earlier then it should have due to it being a part of the BTFF 10 week. *There are many spoilers revealed in this episode. *NegaBoost is revelled to be alive. *Khyber is revealed to be Alive *NegaBoost thinks Ulti is Multi *the Powerful Lords are searching for Multi, which they once believed was Ulti *UltiVerse travels to Dimension 42 **It's been said that Deo 12 Exists in Dimension 42, and in this Universe Category:Episodes Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe Category:Reo 54 Category:Season 2